The Game
The Game of iSurv1vor is one that is incredibly difficult to perfect. Below is a blueprint of how iSurv1vor game mechanics work. Alliance An alliance is a group of people loyal to each other in the game of Survivor. These mini social groups strategize together to manipulate the outcome of the upcoming Tribal Council and eventually the endgame. Influence Alliances have severely influenced Survivor since the concept was created as they definitely powerful in the voting. However, making an alliances hasn't always proven success, as many alliances have broken apart prematurely due to issues in trust and the like. But more often than not, alliances tend to be very helpful in getting players farther in the game, as the majority of Sole Survivors have been in powerful alliances. Exile Island A major twist in some iSurv1vor seasons. It is a small campsite apart from the actual tribe camps where a single contestant will be left banished until a predetermined period of time. Though in seclusion, the banished castaways will have a sort-of consolation prize - a clue to the location of an immunity idol that may or not be hidden there. Twist History Patagonia The losing tribe would have one of their members exiled by the winning side, Joey became the first (and only) iSurv1vor to be sent four times during his tenure. This twist was retired at the Final Eight. Egypt Not as prominent this season, Morgan was exiled after not being selected to join a tribe during 'The Selection' then during the Final 7-6 point, Clayton was sent back-to-back times before retiring. Hawaii tbc Heroes vs Villains Known as Exile Coast, the player exiled had the option of choosing one of several treasure chests based around a Heaven or Hell theme. A chest that contained a reward would be given to the player to be used starting from the next round, a chest that contained a punishment for a player would be played unless completing a specific task. Exile was retired at the Final Seven. Faroe Islands Similar to Egypt, the banished iSurv1vor (Dantz) was sent after not being chosen to join a new tribe. There was no accompanying twist, instead having to wait it out until joining the losing tribe next round. Hidden Immunity Idol Not to be confused with an Immunity Necklace or Immunity Idol, the Hidden Immunity Idol (sometimes referred to as "The Idol") is a small object that provides the holder safety at Tribal Council if exercised. Overview The purpose of The Idol is to grant Individual Immunity without the need of winning an Immunity Challenge before Tribal Council and negating votes cast against them when presented. Players are generally awarded clues to the location of the Idol albeit, cryptic clues and it is then up to the player to decipher and salvage it accordingly. Appearance The Idol does tend to change style each season it is Introduced and generally fits around the season used. Ownership of the Idol The owner of the Idol ultimately decides when it is played, this is generally posted alongside their Tribal Council vote whether or not to play it. However, if a player required to transfer the Idol to another player then this is commonly accepted practice, however Production and all parties involved in the transfer must be satisfied to prevent "rigging" Strategy Knowing (or assuming) who has the Idol has created the strategy of "flushing" the idol by a process of splitting the votes between 2 or more players in the event that the Idol holder will play it, effectively sending the second person home (this player usually being an alliance partner of the Idol holder) Playing an Idol The holder of the Hidden Idol must announce (with their Tribal Council vote) that they wish to play it either on themself or another person. Once an Idol is played, it is typically hidden or retired. Immunity Challenge Immunity Challenges is the most important aspect of the game. Winning this challenge will secure a tribe or an individual safety for the following tribal council. Tribal Immunity During the tribal phase of the game, the tribes vie for the ownership of the Immunity Idol. The winning tribe will be granted safety from the upcoming Tribal Council. In rare cases, there are double eliminations and both tribes go to Tribal Council, where the Immunity Idol temporarily retires and is replaced with the Immunity Necklace. But after the double boot twist, the idol returns until the merger. Individual Immunity After the merge, where there is only one existing tribe, the remaining contestants compete in individual challenges to seek possession of the Immunity Necklace, which guarantees safety at Tribal Council for its bearer. Unlike the tribal Immunity Idol, which gives exemption to its host, the incumbent wearer of the necklaces is still required to visit Tribal Council and cast a vote, but that player cannot be voted out. During some seasons, multiple Individual Necklaces have been distributed amongst the tribe(s) based on the challenge, more recently during Faroe Islands the holder of Immunity would not attend Tribal Council.